jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamada Tomoyuki
Hamada Tomoyuki a lyricist composer and arranger. Profile *'Name': Hamada Tomoyuki (濱田智之) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': *'Zodiac': Songwriting Credits *Asaka - Place of promise *Imai Asami - Day by Day (Composition) *Imai Asami - Shining Blue Rain (Composition) *Imai Asami - The Azure 〜Heki no Kioku〜 (Composition) *Imai Asami - Strawberry 〜Amaku Setsunai Namida〜 (Lyrics) *Imai Asami - Kissing a dream (Composition) *Imai Asami - Aqua no Kiseki (Lyrics) *Imai Asami - Horizon (Composition) *Imai Asami - regret (Composition, Arrangement) *Imai Asami - SPARKLE (Composition) *Imai Asami - Shangri-La (Composition) *Imai Asami - Frame Goshi no Koi (Lyrics) *Imai Asami - Yume no MAHOROBA (Composition) *Imai Asami - COLOR SANCTUARY (Composition) *Imai Asami - Heavenly sky (Composition) *Imai Asami - Mantensei (Composition) *Imai Asami - Enrai (Lyrics) *Imai Asami - Omoi no Hane 〜Angelic White〜 (Composition) *Imai Asami - Sora to Umi to Kimi to (Composition, Arrangement) *Imai Asami - Hana no Saku Basho (Composition) *Imai Asami - struggle (Arrangement) *Imai Asami - Issho. (Arrangement) *Imai Asami - Jewel's Tree (Composition) *Imai Asami - Crescendo (Composition) *Imai Asami - Limited Love (Composition) *Imai Asami - Sange no Inori (Arrangement) *Imai Asami - Bokura Kimi ni (Composition, Arrangement) *Imai Asami - Kurage 〜Jellyfish〜 (Composition) *Imai Asami - Hoshikuzu no Ring (Composition) *Imai Asami - Keshin (Composition) *Imai Asami - Kono Kumo no Hate -Angel’s ladder ver.- (Arrangement) *Imai Asami - BABYLON ~ before the daybreak (Composition) *Imai Asami - leap of faith (Arrangement) *Imai Asami - Words of GRACE 〜Fuyu no Dahlia〜 (Arrangement) *Imai Asami - unknown world (Composition, Arrangement) *Imai Asami - Sabaku no Ame (Composition, Strings Arrangement) *Imai Asami - Reunion ~Once Again~ (Lyrics) *Hara Yumi - HANABI (Composition) *Hara Yumi - Ten no Kurenai (Composition) *Hara Yumi - Hotarubi (Composition) *Hara Yumi - Afureru Omoi (Composition) *Hara Yumi - intention (Lyrics, Composition) *Hara Yumi - Snow Drops (Composition) *Hara Yumi - Kimi to no Mirai (Composition) *ARTERY VEIN - Confutatis no Inori (Lyrics, Composition) *ARTERY VEIN - Yami ni Nureta Catastrophe (Lyrics, Composition) *ARTERY VEIN - Mayoi no Mori (Lyrics) *ARTERY VEIN - Pandora no Yoru (Lyrics, Composition) *ARTERY VEIN - Sanctus no Kanata ni (Lyrics, Composition) *ARTERY VEIN - Tada Hitotsu no Monogatari (Lyrics, Composition) *ARTERY VEIN - Kagerou (Lyrics, Composition) *Sakakibara Yui - Maboroshi (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Sakakibara Yui - refrain (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Sakakibara Yui - Haru ni Saku Omoi (Composition, Arrangement) *Sakakibara Yui - KoIGoRoMo (Composition) *Sakakibara Yui - Natsu no Inori (Composition) *Sakakibara Yui - Eien no Koi (Composition) *Sakakibara Yui - You♡I -we will be together- (Composition) *Sakakibara Yui - RISE (Composition) *Sakakibara Yui - Déjà vu (Composition) *Sakakibara Yui - Eternal Snow (Composition) *Sakakibara Yui - Toki no Nai Sekai (Composition) *Sakakibara Yui - Silky Rain (Lyrics) *Sakakibara Yui - Loop (Lyrics) *Sakakibara Yui - Komorebi no Soldino (Lyrics) *Sakakibara Yui - Hollow 〜Akatsuki no Sora ni〜 (Lyrics) *Sakakibara Yui - Owaranai Yoru (Lyrics) *Shibahara Nozomi - Vision 〜Yuki no Kisetsu〜 (Composition, Arrangement) *Yuzuki Kaname - Snow Jewelry (Composition, Arrangement) *Hasegawa Akiko - Niji no Kanata ni (Lyrics) *Kosaka Riyu - Dahlia (Composition) *KAORI. - Process (Composition) *Makishima Yuki - Before The Daylight (Lyrics, Composition) *Makishima Yuki - Your Memories 〜Sepia-iro no Omoi Detachi〜 (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Toyoshima Machiko - In Love With You... (Lyrics, Composition) *Takeishi Ayumi - Over (Lyrics) *Takeishi Ayumi - Pure Run Happy (Composition) External Links *Twitter Category:Composer Category:Arranger Category:Male Category:Songwriter Category:1968 Births Category:November Births Category:Sagittarius